Tourtured Soul
by JustKeepGoing
Summary: One year after Terra's death Beast Boy is in a serious depression. The team picks on him, along with the other hourly villans. With only one face of the team to count on and his love stuck in stone his life is misirable. Until one day when everything
1. Keep Me From Myself

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans even though I'm trying to bye them at the time (I wish L)

Teen Titans copyright DC Comics

Beast Boy sat on his bed, holding a piece of a mirror in his green hand. It wobbled a little as his hand shook. Blood fled down his hand as it accidentally scratched his finger. A tear fell town his bruised cheek. He had gotten into a lot of fight lately. Whether with the team or with thugs and crooks, everyone seemed to beat him up. It seems everyone hated him.

Every since Terra died, one year ago, everyone seemed to turn little by little on him. All he had left now was a picture of Terra and a deal someone had offered him. He looked out the window, she wasn't far off. Her cave was close enough to get there and back in 30 minutes. He stood, letting the mirrored glass fall from his hand, he turned into a bird flying out of his room.

His feet landed on solid ground in a matter of 15 minutes or so. He walked up to the statue; he looked at her small face. So thin and crisp as the rock was in prime conditions. He fell to his knees, putting his head down. A yellow light encased him, as a white angel touched his face.

"What happened to you?" A breath spoke into his ear. Lips kissed his ear as he looked up. His eyes widened, it couldn't be her; she was dead. Her fingers softly stroked his cheek. He felt a tear land on his cheek, as the angel cried for him. "Who did this to you?"

"Terra? Is that you?" He asked as he stood up next to her. She nodded as he hugged her. Tears of joy seeped through his eyes as he let go. "I can't believe it's you." She had her arms around his neck as she rested her head on his chest.

"Who did this? I must know!" She said kissing his bruised cheek. He touched her soft, golden cheek with his rough hand. She put her hand on his, smiled, then frowned as she found the cut. "And this?"

"The team and the cut was I," the words hit Terra instantly, Why would his own team do this to him? She thought as she kissed his cheek again. He stared at her teary eyed for a second. A thin smile creeping on to his lips. He whispered in her ear, "Let's get out of here."

"No, I want to know why the team did this to you," She said to him. He frowned. He didn't want to tell her, didn't want to talk about it. He sighed. He began to open his mouth and let out the horrors of the past year.

"When you…When you left this world I got depressed. It took over me, a power I couldn't withstand. I let it consume me. I became shallow and cold, bitter even. The team worried," He broke a little as he sat down on the stone floor. "They tried to talk to me, I would shut the door in their face and yell. I just couldn't look at them. Finally Robin got really mad. He barged into my room and started yelling at me. When I yelled back he punched me. I didn't know what to do.

"Raven came next; she tried to get inside my mind. She tried to delete the memories of you. I fought back, physically. It wasn't a great decision. She attacked me, angry, frustrated at me. Cyborg tried too he didn't attack but his words sting. The only one…The only one that didn't fight, yell or try to harm me was Starfire. Every night, she'd come into my room. Sing me a lullaby she was the only real friend I had. Then Robin told her to leave me alone. She listened; she thought he knew what was best. She still visited me though.

"She baked me cookies yesterday. Without her kindness I wouldn't have lived till now." He finished his story. Terra threw her arms around him. She sobbed into his chest, gripping the fabric of his shirt in her hands. Beast Boy cried too. He had never been so open since her death, not like that. They huddled together in the cave for quite some time.

---------------------------------------

"Beast Boy, he's not here," Starfire ran into the kitchen. Everyone looked at her like she was a freak. They all didn't care about him anymore.

"He probably left," Robin said walking over to his girl friend.

"Robin, it's your entire fault. You attacked him. You told him to get over it. You never once helped him through his hardships, now he's gone an you don't even care. You're unbelievable. What happened to the old Robin I used to know. What happened to the caring guy I used to spend hours with," She yelled at her boyfriend.

"Star, I…" He began but was interrupted.

"DON'T 'STAR' ME," She yelled. "Robin, I wish to never see you again." At that she left to her room. She began to pack a small duffel bag. Her heart was racing. She had to find Beast Boy. He had turned into a brother to her. Someone she could count on, and she was someone he could count on. She left the tower that night, in search of Beast Boy.

---------------------------------------

Beast Boy stood on the edge of the cave. He held Terra's hand in his. He turned his head, looking at her face. It's shape, the glow it gave off. He loved her for that small glow. She was so beautiful to him. He was so tempted to just kiss her on the cheek. He wanted her to know his feelings, his life. She was his life.

"Terra?" He whispered.

"What?" she said back. She looked directly into his gaze. The sun's light trickled onto them, making them shine back.

"Let's get out of here," he smiled as she nodded. The sun shown against their small forms as they started off to a new world.

Authors note: Well yeah um I wrote this wow. This makes me, sadly, hate everyone but star, terra, and bb even though I wrote it. Am I weird or what?


	2. Help Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans as much as I wish I did.

Teen Titans© Copyright DC Comic

Starfire flew out into the world, her heart broken and her insides burning. She held back the tears she couldn't shed, not looking back at the tower. Her heart still yearned for him, she still wanted him. She couldn't do it, couldn't turn her back on a friend to be with her boyfriend. She flew towards the place Beast Boy was most likely, the cave that Terra died in.

She crossed her arms, hands grabbing the thin limbs. Rain began to pour from the sky as she winced. Rain drops fell onto her skin, stinging her with each drop. She flew as fast as she could, trying to get out of the rain. She made it to the cave, no one in site. She sobbed a little but held back the tears. She didn't want to go out there again but she had to find Beast Boy.

She thought once more, _If I were Beast Boy where would I be?_ She began to think there were many choices, pizza, video games, and then she remembers the cave Terra used to live in, _Terra's cave. _She head off again, still clutching her arms in her hands. She went through the desert looking for the cave. It wasn't raining there, she thought it was weird. Her feet landing in a cave as she saw a green boy and a blonde girl huddled together sleeping.

_Beast Boy,_ she thought as she ran up to them. She shook Beast Boy's arm as his eyes fluttered open.

"Terra?" He looked up, instead of finding her, he found Starfire. "Star?" Suddenly she hugged him, tears falling from her eyes. He hugged her back "What happened?"

"Robin, we and him, we broke up," She cried harder waking Terra up. Terra looked at the two and was hit with jealousy. "He changed you may have noticed, he became abusive. He hit me a lot; I didn't get the nerve to assert my self. Then you left, I tried to inform the team, but they wouldn't listen, they didn't care. I yelled at Robin and now I'm here."

"Star, I'm sorry, this is my entire fault," he said holding her tight. Terra couldn't be jealous, not after what she had just heard. She looked at Beast Boy; his eyes held sorrow and were full of pain. "I shouldn't have been so stuck up. I should have listened."

"No, the way they treated you, you were right to be stuck up," she cried. Beast Boy wanted to say everything was okay, but he couldn't; nothing was ok.

"Terra, I'm going to get water," he said, taking his arms from around Star. Terra nodded and took Star in her arms. She stroked the aliens crimson locks. Her tears stained Terra's shirt, making it a shade or two darker then it was originally. Terra hugged the girl tighter.

"Hush," Terra whispered into Star's ear. Star still cried, her hands tightly gripped Terra's shirt. Beast Boy ran back in, he held a bucket of water in his hand and a small wash cloth. He sat next to Terra, soaking the cloth in the luke warm water. He gave it to Terra. She wiped the tears off Star's face, washing away the stains left by Robin.

"Terra, why? Why did you come back?" She sobbed. Terra didn't answer instead she rested her head on Star's, trying to calm her sobs. She felt to arms wrap around her, _Beast Boy_, she thought to her self as he embraced the two. She sighed getting ready to speak.

"I came back for Beast Boy, to see my friends," she said as he hugged them tighter. He kissed Terra's ear and smiled a little. Starfire looked up at them, her eyes swollen and red. She tried to smile, be happy for the couple. Her lips curved upward as her sobs stopped. Beast Boy let go of Terra and sat back on the cave wall. Terra soon followed as did she.

"You know Star, Robin will come after you," Beast Boy spoke up. Starfire dropped her head down, her red hair covered almost all of her face; all you could see was her tan nose peaking out. A single tear ran down the tip of her nose.

"That's why I came to you, I was seeking your protection," she said as Terra wrapped an arm around her. Star let her head rest on Terra's shoulder as her face was revealed.

"Shhh, we'll protect you Star," Beast Boy confirmed.

-------------------------------------------

Robin paced back in forth, running his hands through his hair. He growled as he stood in front of Raven's door. He knocked fortieth time that minute trying to get the empaths attention. They door slid open revealing a short girl dressed in a black jumpsuit. A cape flowed behind her complementing her short, violet hair.

"What do you want?" The girl asked in monotone. He played with his fingers for a second, trying to think of words.

"I guess you heard that Star and I broke up huh?" She nodded; a small smirk on curving on her lips. "I was wondering if you could help me get her back."

"Um, I don't know, I'll have to think about it," She told him smiling. She walked back into her room, shutting the door behind her. Robin sighed. He needed that alien princess for himself. No one else could have her. Starfire was his. He growled once more walking a way from the Goth's room. He walked slowly towards his room, his mind on the edge of cracking.

He slammed the door behind him, almost making the entire tower shake. He fell back onto his bed, bouncing a little on the box spring mattress. He covered his masked eyes with his hands, grunting into them as he verified the break up. He wiped his hands over his face, stretching the skin on his face. He looked over everything he had done in the past year.

flashback

_Robin raced into Beast Boy's room yelling, trying to get the old BB back._

_"Get up you mangy mutt, your going to kill the hole team," Beast Boy doesn't respond, instead he just sits on his bed like nothing's going on. Robin yelled again still gaining no response. He punches Beast Boy in the cheek, sending him to the other side of the room. "Come out when you're ready to talk." He yelled slamming the door behind him._

End Flashback

Robin squinted, _did I really do that?_ He asked him self. It was his fault; he attacked his own team member. He attacked all because he wanted to be the best. "Starfire," He whispered to himself. Her name brought memories. The dates they used to go on, their first date, the first kiss they shared. Every memory burned through his mind, ripping him apart piece by piece.

Author's Note: Well next CHAPPY UP ME LOVE HOW IT CAME OUT!

Randomgirl14: Thank you so much. Yes every one is only human, well maybe not cyborg. Well we all know Terra, BB, and Star are nice. But the rest we will haft to see, Even I don't know! Yes I love detail without detail humans have no life all they would do is talk.

Ardogya: Glad that you love the story this story will go on as soon as ideas come to me so that will be soon hopefully.

InuYash'sGirl: MORE is hear and there is more to come. Glad you love the story always happy to hear that!

Inuluvsu: Well I guess that's me. … I talking to self me is weird!


	3. Stupid Hormones

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans

Teen Titans © DC comics

Robin looked up at the ceiling, hearing the door creaking open, he just ignored it. Suddenly Raven's face fell in front of his. She smiled devilishly, her hair gently stroking his cheek. He looked at her wide eyed. He didn't know what to do. She was straddling him; he could feel her thigh rub against his. He began curse under his breath, this wasn't the best time.

"I'll give you what you want if you give me what I want. Got it?" Her finger lightly ran down his chest. _Damn, these hormones_, she cursed herself for the sudden out burst. _Well what's done is done right? _Another voice spoke as she silently nodded. She scratched at her neck, feeling to bumps on her skin. _Bug bites_, her mind suggested. Blood streamed down one of them as she decided to leave them alone.

"Fine, what do you want?" He grabbed her hand delicately. She looked into his eyes. Her violet eyes glimmered in the light, her rude demeanor slipping away before only his sight. She wouldn't show it to anyone else, her emotions weren't ones to toy with. She sighed, her tone lighter then normal. She suspected something was wrong with her, very wrong that she couldn't stop.

"You," she said as she got off him. He looked at her, scowling. "All I want is you," Her hormones got the best of her. His hand stroked her grey cheek lightly. He smiled a little but it disappeared in a flash. He let his hand down from her cheek letting it land on his thigh. _What did I do? He probably hates me now. _Her more childish part of her thought.

"Ok, but only if you promise…Only if you promise to help," He smiled a little. She nodded. She wanted to peel away the mask that hid his eyes; her raging hormones probed her too, she had to fight it down. If there was one thing she couldn't do, it was that. She held her hand back from his face, pink rouge resting on her cheeks.

"I promise," She said. He held her cheek in his hand as he lowered her face. He cautiously took her lips with his. He broke the kiss gently his face blasted red with embarrassment. He just cheated on his girlfriend; no matter if he broke up he still loved her. He still considered Starfire as his. She was his and never would be another's, not in his life time. He shivered as a kiss landed on his neck. He pushed her away gently. "Not so soon, please," He pleaded her. She nodded and walked out of the room.

Robin watched her close the door lightly behind her as she made her way to her room. _Damn she's good_ was all his mind could come up with. He smirked as he jumped off the bed and towards a small computer on the other side of the room. He walked to it then walked back, he was anxious. He just ruined his life if he ever wanted to be with Star. He had just kissed Raven. Yes, she was gorgeous and someone he wouldn't mind spending his life with but he wanted more, he wanted HER.

Starfire lied on the ground, staring at the rock roof. She held Terra's hand in hers not wanting her to leave her. Beast Boy was gathering food from the grocery store as they stayed in the cave. Star's tear glazed face glimmered in the suns leftovers. Terra just stared up, knowing what Star was going through. She remembered how Beast Boy had betrayed her that night.

Terra sat up still gripping Star's hand. She looked at the beautiful girl next to her. _Shit why do think she is beautiful_ Terra ignored her thoughts and looked at the cave opening. She waited for Beast Boy to come back, someone to lighten up the place, if only a little. She looked into the blue sky and for once smiled. Terra's mind blanked for a second, letting her thoughts rest for a few minutes. Her memories began to overflow that minute as she gripped her head in pain.

She pictured what Slade used to do to her. He tortured her till he died, playing with her, harassing her and even raping her. She felt the bruise he had left on her chest when he came home drunk one night and low from a lost battle. She felt a hand grip her shoulder and jetted back.

"Terra, it's me," Beast Boy said smiling. She got up and hugged him smiling. She was glad it was just him. He had brought back containers of tofu products for them to share. He looked at Terra worriedly. He had never seen her act like that, so skittish. They looked at the now sleeping Starfire and smiled, then looked at each other.

"Is everything ok?" Beast Boy asked her, "You can tell me." He smiled and cupped her chin with his hands. Salt water gathered at the brims of her eyes, making her vision blurry. They pored over, small salt water streams flowing down her pale face.

"All these memories, they keep coming back. The times he…" She broke into a full cry. She buried her head in his chest as he embraced her. She heard him whisper a few things into her ear but she was too upset to understand. She cried harder, her nose dripping, and tears landing in her mouth.

"What did he do?" Beast Boy said out loud to her. She pealed her head away from his chest. Her blue globes glimmering with water looked up at him. She opened her mouth then shut it again then opened it quickly again. She didn't know what to say she needed to tell him though. If she didn't get it off her chest it would hurt her.

"He….He raped me," She blasted out in tears again as he gripped her body tighter to his. He kissed her fore head as he grimaced. He didn't like what he heard. He rested his head on her head trying to calm the young girl down.

Author's note: I know it took long but I was stuck for a while. Well Hope you like it.

loaned: Yes abuse any story that doesn't have any abuse would not be by me.

Daman: Hope this was a long enough time for yah! Thank you for you review It is very nice of you.

xxgambitxx: Yep Star is the nicest girl you will probably meet in the titan world! I SURE WILL keep it up!

Randomgirl14: Your welcome. Yeah well Hormones attack again as you can see lol. This story will be finished as soon as I figure out what to do with Cyborg. If you haven't noticed already he's not really in a lot of it . I not fan of Cy to much but I have to incorpriate him in.

Fuzzytoesocks: Me like the name. Thank you for your review, Terra, BB, and star rule the world in my perspective.

Rabid Bumblebee: DO I know you? Me gusta mucho that tu gusta! (how do you say that?) MORE IS ON IT"S WAY BELIEVE ME IF MORE IS WHAT U WANT MORE IS WHAT YOU"LL GET lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own….Teen Titans

Teen Titans © DC comics

Cyborg watched Raven casually walk out of Robin's room, she was grinning like she had just done something bad. Cyborg looked into Robin's room before the door closed. There lied Robin on his bed, legs spread open. He realized what Raven had done quickly and began to trail behind her. When she reached her room Cyborg grabbed her by the shoulder, she jerked back in fright, her hand turning black for a second. Realizing it was Cyborg, Raven quickly let her hand down.

"What do you want?" She questioned crudely. He stared at her for a second then opened his mouth to speak. _Shit what do I say?_ Cyborg thought to himself. Words came to Cyborgs tongue as he began to talk.

"Be careful, if you take it to fast you might not be able to stop yourself," Cyborg suggested to her. A scowl came visible on her delicate face as he ended his words. Cyborg knew he shouldn't have said that but he watched over her, even then he couldn't help holding back that he was even a tiny bit jealous.

"I know what I'm doing," Raven snapped back at him. She expected him to fall back a little but instead he held his ground. She turned away from him, about to enter the door when he pressed the close button on the lock panel. She turned, and grunted angrily in frustration. She took a deep breath and let it out, attempting to calm her self.

"I just want to make sure you all right," He said looked into her eyes. She blinked then scowled angrily. She turned around once again and opened her door. She quickly entered and slammed it shut. Cyborg walked away from her room and into the quiet kitchen. There was no one for him to play with, no one. It wasn't Robin's entire fault, it was also Raven's she attacked BB.

Cyborg hadn't physically hurt him, he had told Beast Boy to get over it, that's all. He yawn as a red light flashed throughout the tower, a siren rang waking the three members up. _Nothing out of the usual,_ they simultaneously thought. The lights kept booming as they were about to meet someone far from usual.

-

Star sat looking at Beast Boy embracing Terra. Tears swelled at the base of her eyes, they, the couple, reminded her of Robin. The way he was before he got abusive, when he was loving, understanding and caring. The way he used to hush her when tears were falling, or the way he made her laugh to cheer her up. He was always there for her until now. He had been patient with her but his patience had worn off.

But now, now she was alone, no one to save her from herself. She watched Beast Boy kiss Terra's hair as she slept in his grasp. Starfire sat up and hugged her knees, insecurely, to her chest, keeping her noise level down not wanting to disturb the couple. Her crimson red locks fell over her face, a few plastering against it from the streams now pouring from her eyes. She didn't look up, instead she looked at her feet trying to keep her sobs soft as they could.

Her sobs, as she tried to fight it, became louder, trying to be unnoticed now was going to be hard. She cover her open mouth with her hand, muffling the noise that it leaked. She tried to be happy, smile for the couple; they had finally found each other. But as hard as she tried, her selfish heart got the best of her. Beast Boy looked over at her, seeing her like that, he picked up Terra bridle style and walked over.

"What's wrong?" His voice pierced the air crisply. Terra's form turned around in his lap, a small moan coming from her gapping mouth. Star looked at him, his form blurry from the tears. She opened her mouth but a new wave of tears came.

"I'm sorry, seeing you, together, with…her. It reminds me….of….of him." She cried, "The way Robin used to be, so caring and loving…the way…" She collapsed in tears before she could finish. She felt Beast Boy brush a strand of hair of her face. He looked at her frowning a little.

"Please don't cry," He told her, "Seeing you cry is like death." He told her as a small moan, again, came from Terra. Starfire's lips slightly curved up but her sobs kept the same. Tears sprang from her eyes less as she took five deep breaths She rested her head on his shoulder lightly. He smiled a little.

"Thank you," She whispered as her eye lids closed. She fell to sleep, head on his shoulder. He was an older brother to her yet she was an older sister to him. He smiled; resting his head on Terra's he to fell into a peaceful slumber. Terra turned again, opened her eyes then shut them again smiling. She wrapped her small arms around Beast Boy and fell to a sleep again.

Cyborg, Raven, and Robin stood ready for battle, a shadowed villain standing in the alley way. They watch the shadow come closer to them, growing as it walks. A females chuckle is heard as it is barely not seeable. "Long time no see," an all to familiar voice rings into the air. The titan's grunt as she appears to be…….

Author's note: I know Shorter then usual blah blah blah can't help it. DUN DUN DUN… CLIFHANGER!


	5. Links on Profile sry

Ok sry people it's hard for me to keep up here on Fan so I should give you the address to the finished version and the sequal lol..

Ok the Links are on my Profile feel free to leave an email or review or w/e I enjoy your comments they make me happy and if your luck maybe I'll restart on this one and post them all here too.


	6. Yes I put a chapter up!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans  
Teen Titans © DC comics

"Blackfire?" Robin questioned as she revealed herself from the alley. The team stared wide-eyed for a minute, trying to understand what was just put in front of them. She laughed a little looking around at the three titans.

"Where are the rest of you guys?" Her voice cut through the air as Cyborg lowered his head. Robin and Raven chuckled a little as a faint ringing sound was heard around them. They all stared at where the noise was coming from, Blackfire.

"They left," Raven smirked as she threw a bolder at her. Blackfire dodged it quickly taking out a circular device. She looked at it then nodded and looked back up at the titans. She smiled and flew up to Robin.

"Well, till next time," She said flying off into the sky. They didn't bother since the only thing she did was break a window. They headed towards the tower, awaiting another long, boring day.

Raven sat on her bed, a book open in front of her as she skimmed the pages of the book. Her fingers glided over the outside of the book, the imprinted words small bumps against her fingers. The words she traced were _The Biology of the Empath._ There was something in there she needed, something very important. She scratched a little at the rash on her neck, small, itchy bumps causing her this much pain. Something was still urging her on though, she wanted to be with him, she wanted to see him, and be able to call Robin her own.

She ignored the urges and continues to read, her neck ever persistent. She traced the lines with her fingers, still not finding what she was looking for._ Red bumps on stomach ache, Red lines over body, ¦Red bumps on neck page 28._ She quickly turned to page 28, the top of the page was labeled _Puberty,_ Her minded hissed at her as she grunted. She slammed the book closed, throwing it to the floor. She lied on her bed, her eyes shut tightly. There was no cure to this illness, just time. She heard a knock on the door; she ignored it or at least tried to. It was persistent; she got up, groaned and placed her hand flat on the door. She barely slid it open, just enough to see who it was. Robin.

"I was wondering if youâ€™re coming to dinner?" He asked as if she always did. Raven shook her head no and closed the door in his face. She sat back down on her black bed, gripping the cotton sheets harshly in her hands. The door knocked again as she just blocked it out. But as it got louder she cot more annoyed. She stood up and walked to the door, she scratched her red neck and began to slide the door open only to find the person being…

Beast Boy woke up finding Terra not in his lap, he looked up instead to find her standing. She was stretching as he stood up not realizing the red head leaning on him. Her body clumped to the floor as Beast Boy quickly went up to her and balanced her against the rock wall. He then walked over to Terra, her blue eyes shimmering in the sun. He wrapped his arms around her waist, not noting how Star was tossing in her sleep.

Star's mind was in pain, her dream disturbing her enough to toss and turn in her dreams. Her face cringed as she dreamt.

_Starfire stood in Robin's room, he was frowning as he through papers to the floor. He murmured something to himself that she couldn't hear.  
_

"_I can't believe you, you saw him, and you said you saw him. And you let him right by you!" He yelled at her. "That was an important mission, I trusted you to come with me. I trusted you." He spat in her face. "And you didn't even help. I should have brought along Beast Boy, he would have been more help."  
_

"_But…" She tried to get out but he just grabbed her wrist. "I don't want to hear any 'buts' from you." He yelled back. "You were no help; I don't know why I even bother with you." He slapped her, she tried to scream but he covered her mouth. "Bitch, next time I trust you will be the last day of my life." He slapped her again and threw her to the floor. Robin walked out of his room, slamming the door behind him.  
_

_Starfire began to cry slightly as she also ran out of his room, she ran to her own. She dived onto her bed, tears staining the pink cotton material. She could hear the team in the room, not even bothering to ask what all the noise was about. They just went on with there day. She dried her eyes with a tissue as she gathered herself up. She opened her door and walked out. She trudged down the halls, head down; bruises covered her once bright and shimmering face. _

Starfire shot up from the ground crying, her eyes blurry and red. Beast Boy and Terra ran up to her, as Terra hugged the young Tamranien princess. "Hush," Terra soothed the girl, rubbing her back gingerly. She allowed the red head to cry in her arms, as Beast Boy had let her. She told Beast Boy to give them some alone time and he left the girls alone. "It was only a dream, shhhh." She whispered into Starfire's ear.

"I know but, ¦but it felt so real," She cried. Terra grasped her tighter as the girls sobs grew harder. She stroked Star's hair, whispering words of life and beauty into her ear.

"Tell me what the dream was about: Star nodded at Terrâ€™s comment. Starfire opened her mouth and began to recite her dream. Terra stayed with her the hold time, gripping the girl tighter with every new twist. Once Star finished, Terra hushed the girl and Beast Boy appeared again, this time with some new clothes"

Author's note: I had to re-write this chapter ugh I hate doing that. Anyway how would u score me 1-10? Come on tell me I dying to know PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans  
Teen Titans © DC Comics

Starfire held up a purple, long sleeve belly shirt to her chest, she smiled and quickly placed it on the ground. She found in the pile of clothes that Beast Boy had brought light blue jeans that she quickly threw into her pile. Terra, on the other hand, was holding a pink, purple tank in front of her; she turned her back to Beast Boy and slipped off the shirt she was wearing. The tank fit perfectly, it ended just below her chest, showing off her well toned midriff. She turned around and showed Beast Boy, whose eyes flew wide open.

Starfire wasn't as brave as Terra; she quickly showed them out of the cave and ran back in. She slid her purple halter top over her head, replacing it with the shirt she had picked out. Off came her boots and skirt, as she scooted into her jeans, the jeans held to her legs, showing off her shape immensely. She called out Beast Boy and Terra and they came back into the cave. She smiled and hugged Beast Boy thank you, but really killed him. Terra pulled Star off him, and shoved him away from the cave. She then slipped into a jean mini skirt.

"Hey Beast Boy, you can come in now," She yelled as he walked in and came by her side, she thanked him, and quickly sat down on the cold stone floor. She sighed and rested her head on her hands; leaning back she stared at the emptiness above her. She could hear Starfire tell Beast Boy she was leaving for the day to find someone, and Beast Boy reply ok. Seconds later, she watched the alien fly off into the cloudless, bright blue sky. She yawned as a shadow encased her, hearing a plop she turned her head to see Beast Boy sitting beside her.

Beast Boy began but didn't know what to say. The couple stayed in silence just staring at the stone roof above them. They did not even mutter, maybe afraid to break the silence, afraid something bad would happen. Beast Boy's hand hovered over Terra's; he let it hover for a second then took her hand in his. He looked over to Terra, she smiled at him and then down to their hands. She giggled softly and sighed, she put her hand to her mouth and yawned, but not out of tiredness, out of bored ness. She rolled onto her stomach, propping her self on her elbows.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked playfully; she jumped up onto her feet so she stood over Beast Boy. She reached out her hand and pulled the young boy up. He smiled and turned into a pterodactyl, she jumped onto his back as he flew out of the cave. He flew over Jump City and over Gotham, he went to a new town, one that they didn't know the name of. "Remember we have to be home by..." Terra looked down at her watch, 6 O'clock. We don't want to worry Star." Beast Boy nodded and they began to wander the new town.

Raven looked out of her room, her eyes pealed open at what she was seeing. In front of her, there stood the red head that had caused so much trouble, the one that made her free to be with Robin. Raven sighed and walked out of her room.

"Starfire," Raven begun, "Are you alright?" She asked the alien princess. She nodded though her eyes began to water. Starfire wiped a tear from her eye, she smiled but it quickly turned into a frown.

"I don't want Robin to see me," She sobbed a little. "Please can I go into your room, for privacy?" The Goth nodded and allowed the alien girl in. Raven sat on her black bed and motioned for the red head to sit next to her, Starfire did as she was told and was soon across from Raven. "I am sorry, I…I…" The tamranian broke down crying she fell into Raven's arms, tears spewing from her emerald orbs. Raven sit shocked for a minute but then wrapped her arms around the girl; she patted her back whispering a song to the upset girl.

"Hush, what's the matter? You can tell me," Raven's words seemed to calm the girl down, Star's sobs had softened as she whimpered a little. She looked up at Raven, her green eyes foggy from tears.

"Robin, Beast Boy, Terra," _Terra?_ Raven's mind shot out at her as Starfire spoke the name. "It's all to much for me to take in," Starfire cried once more as a tear rested on her hand, she whimpered a little then took a deep breath in. "I still want Robin, my heart aches for him but I can not handle his harsh words. And yet every night my thoughts tend to lean on him, he's always on my mind." Raven sighed and rubbed the girls back. "When I found Beast Boy, he had Terra. Now every time I look at them, together, my heart aches and I can only see what Robin and I used to be." Starfire cried.

"It's ok. It's fine to want him, it's only natural, shhhh," She tried to find soothing words. "Just because Beast Boy's happy doesn't mean you can't be. You have a life a head of you, use it well." Raven stroked the girl's back, she felt slightly jealous, yet she didn't know why. Why should she care the Beast Boy was finally happy, why? She hated him, never could stand the changeling. But now, now she wanted to be like him, so happy and care free, yet he wasn't, she remembered when he was so depressed. She sulked her head down, she had attacked him she knew it wasn't right to but she couldn't stop, like something told her to do it.

She sighed as she tried many ways to comfort the young girl. _I never should have attacked him,_ her mind agreed as a silent tear ran down her cheek, and she didn't know why.

Author's note: hope you likey! This was really fun to write. Yay yay !


	8. THe End

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans  
Teen Titans © DC comics

Raven watched the red head exit her room, she sighed and mentally cheered. The noise of a slammed door minutes later startles her, now realizing how angry one of the titans. Raven giggled knowing it was a certain someone no a cute certain someone. _No, I can't think like this, _her mind slapped her. She lay back on her bed, sighing as her body hit hard mattress with a thud. She heard footsteps pass her door and look up smirking. She sat up; loosing her balance she fell of her bed and to the ground. She grunted and stood up; wiping the dust off her butt she got back onto her bed.  
__Robin saw a red flash cross the hallways as he began to chase it, hoping to find that girl in his mind. As he turned the corner the object he was chasing came into view, Star, he thought as he picked up his speed. She wasn't flying, no she was running, tears falling from her eyes and flowing behind her. He quickly caught up and grabbed her wrist, the girl turned around tears sliding down her cheeks. He tried to embrace the trembling girl but she backed up, she fell onto her bottom letting out a small whimper as she fell to the ground. He fell to his knees allowing a single tear to fall from his eye. His hand opened letting her wrist go as she scooted back.

"I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt you. I just wasn't in my state of mind; I couldn't see what I was doing." He took her hand in his and brought it to his mask. She grabbed it and pulled back, it ripped from his face, the skin underneath was red and stinging his face. Tears were on the base of his eyes, Starfire took her hand back afraid she would get in trouble. He looked at her his eyes blurry from the water covering his eyes. "See what you do to me," He sobs a little. "I need you, you keep me in line." Starfire crawls towards him; she puts her hand on his cheek, massaging the skin with her thumb.

"Robin, you have to tell me one thing, no make that two. Do you love me? And. Can Beast Boy come back?" She questions him. He grips her hand gently, kissing it his lips curl up. _This is the old him,_ Starfire though as a blush crept up her face.

"I love you, I always have Star, you know that. Beast boy, I was never really mad at him, I was mad at myself Star. I was mad at myself for not being able to stop it, stop Slade. Terra died for us, and the most we repay her is to have Slade come back? It's not right," He said, she frowned a little then ran to towards the door. She is hovering in the air as she looks back at him. "Where are you going?" Robin questions her. She opens her mouth then smiles.

"I am going to tell Beast Boy he can return," She said and flew out of the tower. Her hand gripped Robins mask tightly, not wanting to loose it on her journey. She smiled as she made her way to the other side of town. Tears of joy sprang from her eyes as she smiled to the blue sky. Everything was good, not a cloud in the sky, he loved her, he really loved her. She though everything was going to go back to normal, but back at the tower someone thought different. Starfire didn't know this as she flew towards the cave in front of her.

Terra and Beast Boy watched the alien girl land on the cave floor. She ran up to them and fell to her knees; she was smiling as she took deep breaths so she didn't cry of happiness. She opened her mouth and readied to speak. 

"I went to see Raven. But after that I saw Robin, he confessed everything to me. He wants me to go back and Beast Boy." She told them. Beast Boy frowned, Robin had attacked him, so why did he want him to come back? "I know he attacked you, he attacked me too. But he said he was mad at himself and wasn't realizing. He said it was Slade that caused it, said Terra sacrificed herself for them and that we repaid her with Slade." She finished. Beast Boy no longer frowned, he, instead, smiled weakly.

"How do you know all this was true?" Beast Boy asked the red head. She didn't answer with words; instead she opened her hand that held Robin's mask. Beast Boy's eyes widened at what she held, "Where did you get this?" He asked her. Star moved her head towards the tower. "Robin?" She nodded her head 'yes'. "We're going back," He stated and stood up. Terra nervously followed him and lifted a rock off the rock floor. She stepped onto it and invited Beast Boy on, he nodded and walked on. Starfire flew off to the tower, an even greater smile propped on her face.

Terra landed on the tower fifteen minutes later ten minutes after Starfire. She cautiously stepped off the rock, holding tightly onto Beast Boy's arm. A small kiss landed on his cheek as they stood on the roof, gazing into the horizon. The headed down a flight of stars hand in hand the made it towards the main room. As the double doors opened she hid behind Beast Boy, scared they would attack her. Beast Boy had his hand grasping Terra's trembling hand. He saw Cyborg on the couch but no one else. He sighed and walked forward. Cyborg turned around, he saw Beast Boy and a big smile grew on his face. He jumped over the couch and ran to the green boy, not noticing the girl behind him. He gave him a giant bear hug, as he did the blonde walked backwards.

"I missed yah man," he said releasing the changeling. He then saw the small blonde cowering next to Beast Boy and raised an eye, "Terra?" The blue eyed blonde nodded. "Wowza, nice to see you again." She smiled and shook his hand. She whispered something to Beast Boy and he nodded grabbing her hand. He told Cyborg they had something to take care of and walked out of the main hall. The walked down the hallways towards the elevator. They arrived and pressed a button, the doors opened and the entered the small room. She pressed the button labeled 'girl's rooms' and lies back against the wall. The door opened within a minute and the two walk out. They start walking towards Ravens room.

Starfire lays on her bed a pencil in her hands. She is writing in her diary for the first time in a month.

_Dear Diary,  
Everything is better now, at least for now. I am happy for my friends, for Beast Boy for Terra, they found each other again. But now I wonder, what happens next?_

Starfire

THE END

_Yes I did decide to post again on only because…I don't post on Robin And Starfire shrine cuz it tend to shut down now and then… So in a few days I will start posting an writing new and old chaps of the sequel!_


End file.
